Figment of Peters mind
by Catnip. No way man
Summary: When Tony Stark dies after ‘snapping’, Peter deals with his death. Except he sees Tony everyday, it doesn’t matter that he’s the only one who can, right?


**Hey guys! This is my first fic on this account. I had to get rid of the other one because of some uploading problems. Hopefully that won't happen here. **

**Like always, I don't own nothing or nobody :( **

**Have a good day! More 'AN' at the bottom. **

**-**

It was just a figment of his imagination. That's all it was, nothing more nothing less.

Tony Stark has scaraficed himself to save humanity by snapping away Thanos. He would never be forgotten, especially by Peter. Peter has gone through the grieving stages and thought he would move on, be better.

He had never been so wrong.

-

It was a little after two months when it started. Peter was patrolling after school when he swung by a random office building. Upon the reflection of the glass he saw Iron Man flying directly behind him. Peter had never urned around faster in his life, just to see nothing but buildings and the sky.

_It's just my imagination. It's because I miss Mr. Stark so much. _

-

Later the same day Peter walked into his room after supper to see Tony staring at him. Peter let out a shocked noise and ran to Mr. Stark. When he reached him he hugged nothing but air and looked around his empty room.

He wasn't going crazy, he wasn't. Spriderman doesn't go crazy, Peter would swear on everything that Mr. Stark was sitting on his bed. With his sunglasses and a an expensive looking suit.

_What is happening to me? _

_-_

It had been a month since 'Mr. Stark' started appearing. Peter never told anyone, he knew it was wrong. He knew this was wrong. He shouldn't be seeing Mr. Stark.

Peter got lonely sometimes and that's when suddenly Mr. Stark would appear sitting somewhere looking at him expectantly. As if waiting to here about Peters day. Pretty soon Peter started talking to him, he felt that this was the only person that listened. It didn't matter that it wa son his head.

Peter couldn't touch him, he had learned that lesson a couple of times after trying. He also learned that Tony would never talk back to Peter. But Peter could tell that he still listened, even if he couldn't talk.

-

Peter had been babysitting Morgan more, he had never wondered why he had grown closer to her after Tony died.

Peter walked up to the door and knocked on it. Pepper came answering it (like always) and smiled brightly at Peter.

'Hey Pete! Come on in, Morgan's just watching some cartoons.' Peter smiled widely.

'Hey Mrs. Pepper! Where are you going that you're dressing up like that, if you don't mind my asking.' Peters cheeks turned bright red at mentioning her looks.

Pepper hesitated and put on a smile. 'I just have a dinner, Stark Industries stuff is all.'

Peter nodded, inwardly cringing when she said Stark. 'Well have a good time Mrs. Pepper!'

Pepper let Peter in, said goodbye to Morgan and quickly went out the door. Peter and Morgan were left alone.

-

After a little while of Morgan watching cartoons, Peter showed her how to make Mac and cheese.

'Are you listening closely Mo?'

Morgan day on a bar stool and nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes! I'm listening Pete!'

Peter showed her how to put in the noodles and mix in the cheese. Morgan watched, laughing when Peter made a show of himself while cooking.

After eating the Mac and Cheese, Peter put Morgan to bed. Kissing her on her forehead.

'Goodnight Mo, I love you.'

'Good night Pete, I love you too.' Morgan said through a yawn. Peter smiled and cracked her door before heading to the living room.

-

Peter was watching Netflix when Pepper came marching in. It was after 10 and Peter wondered what had happened at the dinner that made her so upset. He heard the door open and his spider sense slightly went off. At the same time, Pepper stomped in and angrily put her coat away.

'Is everything okay Mrs. Pepper?' Peter stood up and walked over to where she was taking off her heels and coat.

Pepper scoffed and shook her head. 'Just some work things. People not choosing their best options.' Peter nodded.

'Is there anything I can do?' Peter asked hesitantly.

Pepper sighed and sat down wearily. 'No, Pete. You should head home Kiddo, you look tired.' Peter would never admit to her that he barely slept anymore.

Peter nodded and left the cabin, hoping Pepper wouldn't be as upset over this in the morning. She just needed to cool off.

-

It was two days after that, that things started to change. Peter started seeing Mr. Stark more frequently. Well, more like everywhere he went.

Peter also started talking to Mr. Stark more. He didn't notice at first, how much he depended on these one sided conversations. How he wasn't as self-conscious as he had been when getting dirty looks from people in the subway for talking to air.

It was normal right? Just another way of dealing with grieving over a lost loved one. Right?

-

Ned asked him at school if everything was alright when he noticed Peter looking off to the side multiple times. Peter said that everything was fine, nothing to be worried about.

'You look tired too, Peter. Is everything alright? You can always talk to me if something is wrong.'

'Everything is fine Ned, nothings wrong. I've just been staying up later watching movies. That's all.'

Ned nodded, but didn't believe Peter at all. Ned was going to find out why Peter was upset. If it was the last thing he did.

-

It was exactly 5 months after Tony Stark died. Peter depended on his hourly talks with Mr. Stark. Talking to Mr. Stark and watching Morgan were the only

things keeping him sane. He was sane, right?

Peter walked into his apartment to find a smiling Tony Stark staring back at him.

Peter grunted and moved around the man. He didn't notice the confused look Tony gave him. Peter took off his coat and jumped onto his bed, sitting legs crossed on it.

'You're not going to believe what happened to me today. Flash decided to be a je-' Peter stopped what he was saying from shock.

In front of him we're _two _Mr. Starks. One looked at him concerned while the other was smiling. Peter shook his head, curled into a ball and cried.

_What was wrong with him? _

_-_

It only got worse from there. The two Tony Stark's turned into three, and four, and five. Peter couldn't ignore it anymore, something was seriously wrong. Everywhere he walked there was a sad Tony and a happy Tony. A hungry Tony. One for every personality. No matter what he did, they were always there. It was a nightmare Peter could never escape from.

-

After two more weeks of dealing with all kinds of Tony's, Peter snapped. He looked at all his mentors and cried on his bed. What a hero he was, crying over seeing his dead mentor. He wasn't meant to be Spiderman, he wasnt meant to be alive. After Peter stopped crying, he wrote a note and lay it on the coffee table. He only hoped Aunt May was working a late shift so he had time to cover his tracks precisely.

-

It had been two years since then, and Peter looked up at his ceiling dully. The nurses would be bringing his medicine soon. It made his mind shut off for a little bit. It gave him, _peace. _

Peter had admitted himself into the New York Asylum for the deranged and depressed.

He had been here for two years. _How has he survived? _Because every time he attempted suicide the nurses found him to quick.

Life was meaningless, worthless. Peter felt nothing anymore, who knew his mind would be what led him to this point.

-

It was one of those bad nights. When Peter couldn't breath and just wanted it to all be over. Peter grabbed his broken mirror fragment that he hid under his bed and breathed deeply. Tears streamed down his face. He had locked the door and hoped that gave him enough trim to bleed out. This was it, it would all be over soon.

Peter started pressing the jagged mirror piece onto his wrist when a hand stopped him mid-swipe.

Peter looked up to see a much older looking Mr. Stark. He had more grey hair than brown and weathered lines crossed his face. This one wasn't like the others, what Peter noticed first was that he was _touching _Peter, and this Mr. Stark looked on the verge of tears and a breakdown. When this Mr. Stark spoke, Peter knew his last thread of sanity was lost into the darkness.

'Oh Pete. What did you get yourself into Kiddo?'

Peter, who was overwhelmed from the days events and blood loss, promptly passed out into Tony's waiting arms.

**AN: Thankyou for reading and I don't know if I should continue this one-shot or not. Tell me what you think and if I should! **


End file.
